Thunderous Flame
by Ava CM
Summary: Chase Myers' visions and dreams are trying to tell her something, but she ignores them. Instead, she goes to visit her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. But she has a special reason for visiting him. Her exceed, Thunder, is being very cautious of her. Natsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is another version of "Thunder and Fire Reunite", just with a different pairing, OC X Natsu. It was hard to come up with ideas for the old one, so I decided to make a new one.**

 **Enjoy!**

" _Natsu!" I shouted, screaming._

 _Buildings were covered in orange flames. Me, being the helpless four-year-old I was, was just screaming, hoping that my best friend was safe._

" _Please, Natsu!" I continued, "This...this isn't some game!"_

 _My lungs started to burn from all of the smoke corrupting the air. But all that mattered was that I could friend my friend safe and sound. I had already found out that my parents had died because of the fire..._

" _Please...please...don't do this to me…"_

 _I started to collapse on the ground, while tears began to morph into my eyes._

" _Natsu...please be safe."_

 _My little body began to stand up and walk out of the burning village._

I woke up, sweating in my bed. Those memories always haunted me. And yes, I _meant_ to say memories.

My visions and my photographic memory always got the best of me when I was asleep. All of the memories came back in my dreams, making me more frightened every single night.

I looked up at the clock. 2:31 a.m.

"Not...again…" I said, as my body started to tremble. My hands started to make little sparks of lightning. The magic energy that I had was over flowing again. The dreams...they cause this to happen.

In the morning, I packed my things in my lightning-bolt patterned messenger bag and left for Magnolia right away.

"Wait!" my yellow exceed, Thunder said. "I'm coming with you!"

I sighed and went up to him. "Fine, you can come with."

"YESSSSSS!" he screamed with joy. I chuckled a little, then we were out the door in no time.

While Thunder and I were walking down the street, he asked me many questions, but one question caught my attention the most.

"Chase, why are we going to Magnolia?"

I stopped walking and froze.

"Well...um...to see an old friend from my past!" I said, putting a fake smile on my face. The truth is, I've never told Thunder about my past and the painful memories that happened.

"Oh...sounds boring…" He let out a fake yawn. I laughed a little.

"Shut up!" I said.

Magnolia was very lively and loud. I could see kids running down the streets with kites and blowing bubbles.

"Chase? How about this place?" Thunder said, flying towards a building."Maybe they're here!"

The building had big white bold letters that said "FAIRY TAIL."

I just stood and stared at the words right in front of me. "Yeah," I said. "This is it."

I studied myself, making sure I was ready. Yellow vest with a black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jean shorts, headphones around my neck, black half-gloves, long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, worn out gym shoes, yeah. I was ready. I opened the wooden doors and into the guild hall. People filled the place left to right. My shaking body got the best of me.

"Hello there!" a voice said. I turned to my right and found a tall girl with long white hair and she was in a pink dress. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"H-Hi! I'm looking for...um...Natsu Dragneel?"

"I never knew that he would have visitors…" she mumbled to herself, "He's on a mission right now, but he'll be back soon. You're welcome to wait here if you want to!"

She led me to a bar stool near the bar counter. "I'm Mira, by the way."

"I'm Chase Myers," I responded, "And this is my exceed, Thunder."

"Sup." Thunder said, as Mira looked at her.

Her eyes widened. "A-Are you a...Dragon Slayer…?"

"Yeah! I'm a Thunder Dragon slayer."

Words couldn't come out of her mouth. She just stood there, looking and Thunder and I. Her eyes widened even more.

"That mission was the worst…" a girl said. I turned around and found a blond girl with a side ponytail. "Thanks a lot, Gray."

"What can I say? I love cold places." a guy said. He had no shirt on.

"The snow was quite annoying, though." a girl with red hair said. "There was no room for our picnic."

"Ah, quit complaining guys. It was just a mission."

Wait. I knew that voice. I looked at the figure that was just entering the room. It was...Natsu.

"Oh! You're back!" Mira said, walking towards them. "Natsu, someone would like to see you." Mira pointed towards Thunder and I. Mira began to lead Natsu towards us.

I had a millions thoughts in my head. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if he didn't care?_

"Um...do I know you?" he asked, trying to be polite in every possible way. Just the sound of those words felt like daggers going into my stomach.

"S-Sorry…I guess I thought that you were somebody from my past…" I sighed, as I began to walk out of the guild hall.

"Wait." he said. I stopped walking. My head shot straight up. "I know that sigh...Chase?"

I turned around. "Hey, Natsu. Long time no see."

I couldn't say anything else, because he walked up to me and pulled me into a light hug. His warm chest pressed against my cheek.

"I can't believe it...you're alive. Where have you been living? What have you been doing all this time?" His questions made me feel welcome to be right next to him.

"Would you like to Introduce us to your friend, Natsu?" the girl in the armor asked. Natsu and I stopped hugging and turned around to everyone in the guild.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Chase Myers. She and I lived in a village together when we were kids. The village got burned down when we were little. Chase, the girl in the armor is Erza Scarlet. She's an S-Class Wizard." He pointed to Erza.

"Then there's Lucy and Gray. Lucy's kind of new, but she's like family to us." Lucy and Gray smiled. I smiled back.

"Macao, Wakaba, and Cana are usually drinking, so you'll find them at the bar table a lot. Levy, Jet, and Droy are Team Shadow Gear. Juvia is the water mage that's dressed in all blue. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna are siblings. Makarov is the master of the guild. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed are the Thunder Legion, and Wendy and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers like me!"

My eyes went wide. I looked at him like I had just seen a million dollars for the first time. "You're a...Dragon...Slayer?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, a fire one. Why?"

"I'm a Thunder Dragon Slayer." I said with a sheepish smile. Natsu's eyes went wide, and then he smiled.

"Hey everyone!" he said. Everyone's attention focused on him. "We got another Dragon Slayer here!"

Everyone in the guild was silent for a moment, and then they all cheered and started to talk to me and ask me many questions. Luckily, Natsu pulled me away from the "crowd."

"I guess I'll be going now…" I said, making my way to the doors with Thunder. But then someone grabbed my forearm. I turned around and found Natsu grabbing my arm.

"You really expect me to let you go that easily?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "I haven't seen you in forever! Please, just stay for a while."

"Ok, just for a couple of days, but then I really need to get going."

"That's alright. I'm just so happy to see you again." He pulled me into another hug. I sighed and buried my face in his chest. I wasn't the same girl I was back then. I didn't know if he would accept me for who I am right then and there if he found out.

 **So is this better than the old version?**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Natsu and I spent the whole day together after he introduced me to all of the guild members. It turns out that He, Wendy, and Gajeel each had an exceed. Happy was very cute and sweet. Thunder and he got along pretty well. When Thunder told Carla about my visions and photographic memory, she was very interested, so she basically wanted to talk to me all day. Thunder and Pantherlily got along just fine. They even dueled with each other with their transformations.

Everyone was very nice and...Weird (in a good way).

"I should get going now..." I said, as I turned around to walk out of the guild hall.

"Are you staying at a hotel or something?" Natsu asked, rushing towards me.

"Magnolia Inn. Why?"

"I-I just want you to stay close to me…"

"Sorry," Thunder began. He flew up into Natsu's face. "But Chase has to go. We'll see you tomorrow." Thunder led me to the exit. I waved goodbye to Natsu and went out of the guild hall.

"Chase, stop thinking about him," Thunder said, as he plopped onto the hotel bed. "He doesn't deserve you."

I turned around to look at him and I blushed. "I-It's not like that, we're just childhood friends, that's all...nothing more."

"Chase, it's 11:30," Thunder changed the subject, "You should get to bed."

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to bed. The visions and dreams will come back."

"Well, you have to deal with them, because they're part of your life now, and you can't change that now."

I sighed and plopped myself on the queen sized bed next to Thunder. "Sometimes, you really tick me off." I said, petting Thunder on the head.

Thunder started to fall asleep, and I couldn't help it but to crawl into the covers and shut my eyes to fall asleep. I was ready for what visions were coming to me next...or was I?

 _I was standing on water, and I could lift my feet up. There was rain, pouring down on everything around me, but somehow the rain didn't land on me._

 _Fog was everywhere around me._

" _Chase…"_

 _I turned around to try and find who was speaking. A figure began to appear. It was a man with combed back black hair. He was very pale, and he was dressed like some sort of teacher. Once he got close enough to me, I could finally recognize the person in front of me. Tenma…_

" _What the hell do you want with me?!" I screamed, trying to get out of the water. But it was useless._

" _You're wasting too much time. Complete your mission."_

" _There's no way I would ever do that! You're such a monster!"_

" _You swore that you would. Unless if you want me to-"_

" _NO!" I screamed, glaring at Tenma. "I'll never let you hurt Natsu!"_

 _Tenma walked up to me and put his index finger under my chin. "You have seven days to decide."_

" _Decide what, exactly?"_

 _Tenma started to laugh. He then waved his hand up in the air. A figure started to appear right next to him, lying on the ground. He looked like me, but yet a male version. Same dark brown hair, but yet really short and kind of spiky. Same tan skin. I couldn't see his eyes though._

 _He was dressed with dark blue jeans and blue glasses. It seemed as if he was all scratched up. He was out cold._

 _Wait...no. It could be._

 _I stared at the person lying on the ground. "Ryan…" I mumbled to myself, "You're...alive?"_

" _Yes, he is, Chase. Like I said, you have seven days to decide. Ryan or Natsu." Tenma kicked Ryan in the stomach._

" _DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled, struggling to get my feet off the water._

" _Did you know that he's now a water Dragon Slayer? He started training after the fire in your village. It seems like it forgot all about you…"_

 _I tried to fight back tears, but I failed. "R-Ryan…"_

" _Don't_ _cry! There's no time for crying. Complete your mission, or else you'll never see Natsu or Ryan again. After all, Ryan is your-"_

"RYAN!" I screamed as I stood up from the hotel bed. I was sweating a storm.

"Chase?!" Thunder said, as he began to wake up. "Is everything ok?!"

"Natsu...Penma...Ryan…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." Thunder walked up to me. "First of all, who the heck are Penma and Ryan?"

That's right. Thunder doesn't know anything about Penma or Ryan. He knew nothing about them and how they were in my past.

"I-It's nothing...just another vision. Go back to bed, ok Thunder?"

Thunder looked at me suspiciously, then went back to bed. I petted his head softly, feeling the touch of his soft yellow fur on my palms.

The next morning was odd. Thunder kept on staring at me. I kept on having these visions. In all of them I saw Ryan. I saw Ryan in Natsu.

"Yo, Chase?" Natsu asked, waving my hand in front of me. "You ok?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, trying to act as normal as possible. "Just a little tired."

Thunder rolled his eyes and then looked at me. "Well that's just a load of bull crap." he said, flying up at me. "You've been acting so weird ever since we came to Magnolia. Tell me, Chase. Are you hiding something?"

I blushed. What could I say? I couldn't just run away, so I needed to make an excuse.

"Sorry, Thunder. It's just that I'm-"

Suddenly, the guild doors slammed opened so loudly that you couldn't even hear a trumpet blast in your ear. Two men were standing in the doorway. They looked...menacing.

"Well, Neikan, look who we just found." the guy with the buzz cut said. "It's little Miss Chase."

"Pttf, I can't believe she decided to run away from us. Penma won't be very happen, right Fuzen?" the one with the Mohawk said, snarling and glaring at me. I knew that they were here for me...Penma sent then.

 **So, like it?**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	3. Chapter 3

**My OC characters might be a bit of a Mary Sues...sorry 'bout that. But please don't hate!**

 **Enjoy!**

"C'mon you little brat," Neikan said, walking towards me. "Tenma's waiting for you, so we got to get this over with."

"We don't want this to get ugly, so we can do this smoothly, or we can go down the bumpy path." Erai said. He was right behind Neikan, backing him up if I tried to make a move.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I yelled, stepping closer to the two men. "Why did Tenma send you?!"

"Look, kid, we need to get this over with, or else this won't be pretty." Neikan said, as a sword started to appear in his right hand. Requpping…? "Just come with us, and then we won't hurt you or your friends. You ran out of time to complete your mission, so Tenma will complete it for you."

"You guys are monsters!" I screamed, as my hands started to fill up with lightning bolts. "Don't you care about other people's lives?"

Neikan and Erai looked like they were about to attack me, but I didn't care. I started to attack. I rushed at Neikan and Erai with my hands all charged up, but I was too late. Erai used Body Restriction magic on me.

"God, you just _had_ to grow a heart." Erai said. He and Neikan began to drag me out of the guild hall. I struggled to get out of the spell, but I failed. "Say goodbye to your pathetic Fairy Tail friends forever."

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Thunder, you have to get out of Magnolia now! Go before-" I said, but Neikan interrupted me.

"Shut the hell up!" Neikan punched me in the face.

"Chase!" Natsu and Thunder said, but he was too late. Erai used Body Restriction magic on him.

"Is this the one, Neikan? The Salamander?"

"Yep. But we have to leave him alone for Tenma. He's the one who wants to take care of him now."

Once Neikan, Erai, and I were out of the guild hall, Erai released his magic on me.

"Don't try anything, kid. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to." Erai explained, sighing.

" _I'm not a kid…"_ I mumbled to myself. These people were treating me like I was five years old. It seems as if they don't know how to treat a seventeen year old…

"You didn't do what Tenma assigned you," Neikan said, crossing his arms. "So he'll have to complete your assignment for you. You had a vision that he was coming, didn't you?"

My head shoot up in surprise. I looked at the two men standing in front of me. "Well," I began, "I had a dream/vision with him in it...but he didn't say that he was sending two idiots to come and get me."

Neikan and Erai looked at each other, and then looked at me.

"You'd be wise not to talk to use like that." Erai grumbled. He got closer and closer to me.

"Erai," Neikan said, as he placed a hand on Erai's shoulder. "Tenma doesn't want her hurt. Remember what he wants her to see?"

Erai smiled, and then snickered. He backed away from me. "She won't be happy when she sees this."

"I'm not happy when you're talking to me in third person. So let's just go already." I yelled in their faces.

All three of us started to walk away from the guild hall. I was ready for what Tenma was about to show me, no matter what it was.

"So," I began as we were walking in the middle of nowhere. "Where is the West Hollow Forge again?" The West Hollow Forge is where I grew up with Tenma. He took me in after Raiden, the dragon that taught me magic, disappeared on July 7, X777.

"It's near the Ancient Ruins, kid. You should know that by now." Neikan said.

I sighed. I hated it how they called me "kid." Was Chase too hard for them to say?

About an hour later, we finally reached West Hollow Forge. There was a big, stone building right in front of us three. There were big letters that spelled out "ONE STEEL." That was the guild name. One Steel was a dark guild.

One Steel took me in when Raiden left. Tenma was the guild master, of course. He thought I would complete some "Prophecy" of some sort. I was little, so I never understood it. But now I do.

"Yo, Tenma!" Erai yelled, as he knocked on the big wooden door. "We got her!"

The door creaked open slowly. There stood Tenma, and he looked exactly like he was in my dream/vision. Combed back black hair, very pale, black eyes, suit and tie.

"Ah, yes, Chase Janelle Myers. How are you?" he asked calmly. How could he be so calm?

"There's something wrong with you, y'know." I said, walking up to him. "You shouldn't be taking away people's lives just for power. You wanted to be known as the great and powerful earth Dragon Slayer who kills every other Dragon Slayer? Then why don't you kill me? Why did you take me in in the first place, huh?"

Tenma laughed a little, then he stopped and smiled at me. "Chase, you don't really know a lot of things, do you? I need another Dragon Slayer to complete this task with me, because I don't have enough power to do so."

"YOU need HELP? I seriously doubt it. Now c'mon, be honest here."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm being honest. You have a great amount of magic energy in you, Chase. You don't understand that yet, but you will soon. Since I wasn't trained by a dragon, I don't have as much as experience for Dragon Slayer magic as much as you do. So I need you to help me with this task. No, I need you to actually DO this task."

"There's no way in hell that I'll do anything for you! I don't care what it is, I would never do it!"

"You may want to see what you're doing before you decide if you want to do this or not. Neikan, Erai, lead her to the basement."

Neikan and Erai nodded and began to grab both of my arms.

"Hey! LET ME GO!" I screamed. I was struggling to get out, but I failed. Neikan and Erai began to lead me to this so called "basement." It looked my like a big hallway to me.

"Chase," Tenma began, as we reached the basement. He walked to the end of the basement. There stood a big coffin that kind of looked like a cross. It was leaning against the wall. "What you are going to do is revive this person with your healing magic."

Now he was going to use me for my healing powers? What a coward.

"This person will lead us to a Lacrima that has the power to kill or heal anyone that it touches." Tenma began to lift the coffin cover with his magic. A person was hanging with his arms spread out, head down, legs together, and eyes closed. He had on glasses and baggy jeans. His hair was dark brown and spiky...no...Not him…

I dropped down to my knees and buried my face in my hands once I saw this person. Tears began to morph into my eyes. "Ryan…"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that I haven't been posting lately, y'know, stuff happens.**

 **QOD: Who's your favorite exceed? Mine is Frosch. He's just so cute!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Yes, Chase." Tenma said, walking towards me. "He's alive."

"I-I don't believe you." I said, standing up with tears in my eyes. "This is just a trick."

Tenma laughed. "Neikan, Erai, I want to talk to Chase alone. Please leave."

Neikan and Erai nodded their heads and began to walk up the stairs. I could tell that Tenma wanted to try something on me with his magic, but why would he even try? I could easily run away.

"So…" he started to walk towards Ryan. "Where's that exceed of yours? Thunder, was his name? Am I correct? It's pretty clever to name an exceed with a name familiar to your magic."

"Shut the hell up…" I started. "You don't deserve to know about my personal life. All you care about is getting that Lacrima. Ryan would never help you."

"Pfft, he will...if you tell him to. He'll listen to anything you say. After all, he is your ol-"

"SHUT UP! You don't deserve to call him that!"

Tenma laughed even more. I could help it but to cry, but why? I should be attacking, not crying!

"THUNDER DRAGON ROAR!" I screamed. A large quantity of gray clouds filled with sparks of lightning went out of my mouth, and went directly towards Tenma, but I...missed…

"Are you really that stupid?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and found Tenma snickering at me. "You know that I can teleport fast enough from your silly attacks."

He then paused for a while.

"EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" he screamed. A lot of small rocks came out of his mouth and hit me right in the stomach.

"GAH!" I yelled in pain, as my back hit a stone wall. I wrapped my arm around my stomach, trying to heal it, but then Tenma walked up to me and kicked me in the gut.

"You shouldn't be wasting your healing magic. You need to save it to heal Ryan."

I started to breath heavily. "Fine...I'll do it…"

"Excellent. I'll give you five minutes, but don't do anything stupid, and don't heal yourself." Tenma walked away.

 _Natsu, please...take care of Thunder for me._ I thought. _Run away from Magnolia. Run away from Fiore._

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short, I'll make sure that the next one is better, and Natsu's POV.**

 **Don't forget the QOD: Who's your favorite exceed?**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in a while, but barely anybody reads this anyway, but the story must continue!**

 **Enjoy!**

"So, are you ready to heal Ryan?" Tenma asked me, as he began to walk up to me. He examined my scratches and bruises from our fight.

"Yeah...let's just get this over with." I responded, getting off of the floor slowly. I began to walk over to the coffin where Ryan was. Just the sight of him made me want to cry. He was my...no. Don't think like that right now, Chase. _Right after I heal Ryan, I can go back to Magnolia and get Natsu and Thunder._ I thought.

"Alright, Chase. Only focus on this right now." Tenma said. "This guild needs you to do this. One Steel needs you."

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway. I started to get my healing magic ready and then placed my hands on top of Ryan's forehead. I could feel my magic energy slowly draining away from me.

Ryan's breathing began to go in a steady pattern. I was sad, because I wanted to do this, but yet I didn't at the same time. Then his eyes started to flutter open.

"Well done, Chase. You did well." Tenma spat out. I stopped healing Ryan and began to back away from him. _He's really here, standing right in front of me right now…_

I didn't know how to react. Should I give him greeting, or should I just get up and leave?

"Where the hell am I…?" Ryan asked. His glasses shimmered from the light of the chandelier. I studied all of his features. Dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, blue glasses, baggy jeans, no shirt. I thought of the moments that we had together as children.

I was collapsing on the floor. My magic energy had officially been drained. There was a loud thud noise as I hit the ground. But I could still see Ryan, though. I was facing him.

Ryan turned around to where the noise was coming from. He then looked at me with his eyes wide. Ryan ran over to me, looking very worried.

"Chase!" he said, as he held me in his arms.

"Y-You remember me…?" I asked, weakly. Tears began to drip down my face one by one.

"Well, of course I do." Ryan chuckled. "I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again…"

"Ah, enough with the reunion," Tenma yelled, walked up to us. Ryan glared at him forcefully.

"Tenma…" he mumbled under his breath. _He knows Tenma…?_ _But how?_

"How do you know him?" I asked, trying to get answers from the two. Ryan glared while Tenma smirked.

"He killed Kaito, my dragon that taught me Water Dragon Slayer magic. I can never forgive him for the sins that he did."

"But he took me in after the fire. How is _that_ a sin?"

"Chase, Chase, Chase." Tenma said, getting closer and closer to me by the second. "I was the one who started the fire. You're so clueless."

A shock of anger and surprise went through me. So he just wanted to use me for my powers for the future?

"Alright, Ryan Myers, am I correct?" Tenma began, leaning in towards him. "I need you to use your Unlocking Charm to open a chest that contains a special Lacrima that I need for a...project."

 _He also knows magic other than Dragon Slayer Magic?_

"I would never help _you._ No matter what it is, I won't do it."

Tenma sighed heavily. "I was afraid that you would say that, so I'll make you a deal. If you open the chest-" he paused and reached his hand out to me. My lungs began to close up. "-then I won't hurt Chase."

Ryan turned around to look at me. It was like he couldn't decide, but it was his choice.

"Fine! Just don't hurt her!"

My lungs were finally out of Tenma's grasp of magic. I collapsed to the ground and nearly passed out. I saw Ryan holding me in his arms. "I'm so sorry…" I said.

"Ah, would you look at that." Tenma said, trying to annoy us. "Twin bonding. Liliana and John would be so proud."

"Mom and Dad…?" I mumbled.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK THEIR NAMES!" Ryan shouted, letting go of me gently. "Our parents would be here if you had never started the fire! This mess is all your fault! Chase would be safe right now if you were not here right now…"

"Well, I'm here, so to bad. You need to open the chest right here, right now. I have it right here." Tenma waved his hand up in the air, and then a little chest appeared out of thin air. I was still lying on the ground at that time, so I couldn't do anything. I was weak right then and there.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Ryan said, as he began to release the magic barrier on the chest.

"Excellent. Now you don't have to deal with me anymore, you can just have older brother and younger sister bonding." Tenma began to walk up the stairs that lead to the main floor. "Oh, and by the way Chase, I'll tell Natsu that you said bye."

"SCREW YOU!" I shouted.

"Just as stubborn as you were when I took you in…" Tenma snickered. He then was gone.

"Ryan…?" I said, making Ryan look at me. "I'm so sorry…"

Ryan began to cry a little. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

After that, everything went black.

 **So, now you know why Ryan was so important to Chase!**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been sitting on my butt all day just typing my stories. I know, I'm so lazy…**

 **Enjoy!**

*NATSU POV*

Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Thunder and I were following Chase's tracks. I sensed a strong magic force every step I took.

"So, are we close to her yet?" Gajeel asked, as he was running with the rest of us.

"We're almost there, it's just that I sense some sort of strange magic energy when we keep on getting closer and closer to her scent." I responded. Wendy nodded, agreeing with me.

"I can sense it as well…" Wendy said.

 _Hang in there, Chase. We're almost there._

" _Who did this to you?!" I said, standing next to Chase as she was resting in her bed. She was very sleepy, and her arm was wrapped in bandages._

" _Natsu, it's just a broken arm." she responded, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."_

 _I sighed and placed my hand on her hand. She smiled a little, closing her eyes._

" _Is she ok?!" a voice said, as the door slammed open. I turned around and found Ryan rushing towards Chase and I. His eyes were filled with worry._

" _Ryan, I'm fine. It's just a broken arm."_

" _She really is fine," I added, "She a tough girl."_

 _Chase chuckled a little at my statement. My face turned crimson red while Ryan scolded at me. Of course, he was being overprotective. We were all just four years old at the time, and Ryan was a little older than Chase and I, so I didn't understand why he was glaring at me like he was then. But now I do._

I missed those moments.

*RYAN POV*

Chase was in my arms, passed out, barely breathing. My arms were shaking in fear.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!" I yelled. I just wish that I could take all of my anger out on Tenma, but he was gone. He was going to kill Natsu. That was his one and only goal from the start. "Why am I such an idiot?!"

Suddenly, I heard the basement door slam open. The sound of stomping feet was coming down the stairs. There stood some people that I didn't recognize...and...Natsu…?

"Ryan?!" Natsu shouted, standing at the bottom of the stairway.

"Natsu?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Stop!" a scarlet haired girl in armor said, pulling us away from each other. "Natsu, care to explain who this man is?"

Natsu sighed. "He's Chase's older twin brother...I thought that he was dead. I didn't talk to Chase about him, because I thought that would make her sad."

"We don't have time for this reunion!" a dark blue haired guy said. "We need to save Chase!"

*CHASE POV*

Everything was pitch black. My body was numb. I couldn't feel a thing. I then suddenly felt a wave of magic energy go through me. It was very strong, but not painful. It was soothing.

My eyes started to flutter open slowly. I saw that Ryan was holding me in his arms, and then some other familiar faces. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Wendy, Thunder, and Natsu were standing right in front of me.

"CHASE!" Thunder yelled, as he came flying towards me. He wrapped me into a big hug, and I hugged him back. His warm, yellow fur rubbed against my cheek.

I suddenly realized where I was. I was in the basement of the One Steel guild hall. "Where's Tenma?!" I shouted. My face was boiling with rage.

Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his soft and gentle blue eyes. "His main target is Natsu, so he's going the wrong way."

"But Tenma is also a Dragon Slayer, so can't he track down Natsu's scent?"

"His nose isn't as good as ours."

Natsu's eyes widened with surprise. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Ryan, you're a Dragon Slayer?!"

Ryan laughed a little. "Yep. A Water Dragon Slayer, to be exact. It really has been a long time since we got to talk, hasn't it?"

Natsu and I nodded. I then started to stand up, trying to regain my balance, but Natsu and Ryan stopped me.

"You can't stand up yet, you're barely recovered." Natsu said, laying me down on the floor again.

"Ptff, it's not a big deal. It was just a little hit to the stomach, that's all. And I'm a tough girl, remember?"

Natsu chuckled a little. "That's my Chase!" he said, patting me on the pack. I could see that Ryan was glaring at him with his evil look. Yeah...he's still very overprotective of me.

Gajeel stepped in. "We don't have time for this; we need to get Chase back to the guild, right now. I can sense that Tenma is coming soon."

Natsu nodded in agreement and picked me up, bridal style. I blushed a light shade of pink.

We all began to rush up the basement stairs with Natsu carrying me in the front. Suddenly, a magic barrier blocked our way up. Natsu tumbled down the huge stairway with me beside him.

"Well, I see that you were trying to escape," a voice said, "I knew that this would happen sooner or later."

The group turned around and found Tenma standing at the bottom of the stairway. I could almost _hear_ him smirk at us. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Oh, and look at this! I have the three Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers right in front of me. This is perfect…"

"You better have a good explanation for this mess that you made!" Erza shouted, re-quipping into her Sea Empress armor. That was a smart choice, since water is strong against ground.

"Well, if it isn't the great Titania. I've heard a lot about you."

"You have no right to call me by that name. Now tell us what you want with Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu!"

Tenma began to laugh a little. He grabbed a Lacrima out of his bag and held it in front of himself. "I haven't told anyone but Chase about the reason, but I'll let Chase tell you."

I rolled up my fists and started to tremble in pain and fear. I could feel everyone's eyes burning through me, looking for answers. I suddenly began to speak up.

"His goal is to kill every Dragon Slayer in Fiore, except Ryan and I...he says that he needs us for some reason that is unknown…"

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy looked shocked, and then Natsu spoke up. "You didn't have to drag us into this y'know! You could've just-"

I stopped him. "Tenma's just a son of a bitch who wants to be the most powerful mage in all of Fiore, but that'll never happen, because his ego is too big."

Tenma's face was filled with rage. "I could kill all of you in a second with this Lacrima, but I've decided to take things slowly. EARTH DRAGON ROAR!"

A wave of rocks and boulders started to come towards all of us. We all got hit, and scratches and bruises formed on our bodies.

"Natsu, Ryan..." I said, "...unison raid…"

Natsu and Ryan looked at me and then nodded. All three of us stood up and faced Tenma. We all started to get our bodies ready.

"Thunder Dragon…"

"Water Dragon…"

"Fire Dragon…"

"ROAR!" we all said in unison. Waves of thunder clouds, water, and fire mixed together, aiming for Tenma.

We looked down to see if he was still standing or not, and he...was. Not a scratch or bruise appeared on his body at that moment.

"If you want to play like that, we can play that that!" he shouted, morphing the Lacrima into his body. "Now I can kill of you at once!"

Natsu, Ryan, and I just stood there in shock. Everyone else was passed out, and us three were barely standing.

"But...I want to go one at a time. Ryan, would you care to volunteer?"

A beam of light began to go towards Ryan. He just stood still, not knowing what to do. The beam was coming very quickly, then it hit him right in the chest. He collapsed on the ground.

"RYAN!" I shouted, as I was rushing towards him. My eyes were filled up with tears. I started to try and heal him, but something was blocking my way. My healing magic wasn't working.

"I-It's ok, Chase…" Ryan managed to mutter out. He placed his palm on my cheek. "I'll always be here, no matter…" Ryan's eyes then went white.

"No...NO!" I hugged him tightly. "Please, wake up! You can't just leave me like this...just wake up, god dammit!"

My older brother was now gone...forever...

"You'll pay for what you've done...you'll pay!" I screamed, as I ran up to Tenma and gave him a clean punch in the face. "He was only 17 years old, just like me! How could you be this cruel?!"

I was beating up Tenma, but then he just collapsed on the floor. My vision was blurry because of all of the tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it but to run up to Natsu and hug him tightly.

"It's not fair…" I started. I then began to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Chase!" Natsu said, as I fell to the ground. My vision then went completely black.

 **Stories always need to have a little spice in them...even if it means killing a person. Is that cruel?**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love it how my story, "My Three Older Fairy Tail Brothers," has almost 5,000 views! I'm seriously jumping up and down as I write this. DON'T JUDGE!**

 **Enjoy!**

*NATSU POV*

She was lying in the hospital bed, barely breathing. It was all my fault. I should've protected her from the start. The guilt that I was feeling was spreading all over my body. Ryan was dead. Chase was barely awake. All of these mixed emotions kind of got the best of me.

Chase was in the hospital for about five days. Each time I went to visit, I had Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Thunder, and Wendy by my side. Wendy already healed her, but that wasn't enough. Not to me, at least.

As I was sitting down on a chair near Chase, I held her hand tightly. I then felt someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, Natsu." Erza said, trying to reassure me, "Chase is a tough girl. She _will_ pull through. You know that already, right?"

I nodded lightly. All I could think about was Chase. Her dark blue eyes, her silky dark brown hair, everything about her just made me want to pull her into a tight hug. But I didn't.

"We should leave him alone for a while," I heard Lucy say, "He probably needs some time alone."

"That's fine…" I mumbled, "Just please, go."

I then heard footsteps trailing out of the room. I finally had some time to myself with Chase. She was peacefully sleeping, taking light breaths each second.

"I'm so sorry, Chase...this is all my fault. Ryan's dead because I didn't get there in time. He was a tough guy, and you know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. Your Mom and Dad would be so proud of you right now…"

That's when a miracle happened.

Chase's eyes started to flutter open very slowly. I jumped up and looked at her face, watching it move as she looked at me.

"Hey, Natsu. What's new?" she said, acting like nothing had just happened.

"You're...you're awake?!" I responded in surprise, leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah, what did you think?"

I was so happy that I went up and hugged her tightly. I started to cry a little, which was rare for me. All of the good memories from our childhood together began to flow through me.

"N-Natsu…" she stuttered. "Is Ryan…?"

I suddenly let go of her slowly. My smile began to break. "Yeah. I'm so sorry."

Her smile began to break as well. Tears began to morph into her eyes, and I hugged her again. Her light sobs made me feel guilty.

"Don't blame yourself," she whispered, "It wasn't anyone's fault, but it was Tenma's fault. He's the one who killed Ryan, not us."

I hate to admit it, but some of the guilt was flowing away from me. But chase was right. It _was_ Tenma's fault, but he was in jail now. The army caught him in the One Steel guild hall. No thinking at all, I kissed Chase on the forehead.

She stared at me in shock. "W-What was that for?" she asked me, as a light smile began to appear on her face.

I smiled back a little. "It's just to show how much I care about you." I responded.

Chase's smile grew wide. We then began to lean in near each other, and then our lips met. I couldn't pull her away. I felt happy when I was with her, especially right now. She was the one of those people that you run into, and they make your life wonderful in a short amount of time. I hate to admit it, but I think that I liked that moment.

We separated in a long amount of time. Chase's eyes were closed, but she was yet still smiling. "Natsu…" she said under her breath. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." I responded. Out of the corner of my eye, I found Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Thunder, and Happy standing in the doorway. The look on their faces said it all. They were surprised to the core. Chase eventually spotted them as well.

"They loveeee each other!" I heard Happy say, flying around the infirmary with joy. Chase and I blushed a light shade of pink. We didn't even respond.

"Damn straight, Happy!" Gray said high-fiving Happy. I started to boil up with frustration and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP, ICE PRINCESS!" I shouted, letting Chase out of my grasp.

"Now Natsu," Erza began, "No need to be embarrassed. We should've just come at a later time, right Gray?!" Erza shot a death glare at Gray.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Erza." Gray mumbled. I then looked at Chase. She was speechless, in a good way, though.

"I knew it from the start that Chase would hook up with Natsu," Thunder began, as he was flying over to his partner, "Just don't do anything stupid, you hear me, Chase?"

She nodded nervously, looking at her partner. "Y-Yeah, I got it, don't worry."

*CHASE POV*

After about three days, I was out of the Fairy Tail infirmary. It turns out that the whole guild threw a party for me after I recovered. Everyone was so happy to see me, especially a certain Dragon Slayer.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Natsu asked me, as we were standing out in front of the guild hall.

"Probably just go back home with Thunder, I guess." I responded, shrugging.

"How about you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu chuckled. "You could live in Fairy Hills with Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and all of the other girls."

I felt surprised. He suggested that _I should join Fairy Tail?_ I couldn't help it but to hug Natsu tightly. I was so overjoyed.

"Well, duh!" I responded. "I'll totally join Fairy Tail!"

"I was hoping that you would say that. This way I'll get to see you more often."

"I feel the exact same way…" I let go of him, slowly. We were then interrupted by Gray.

"C'mon, love birds! Stop flirting and enjoy the party!" he shouted. Natsu and I looked at each other and laughed. We then began to walk into the guild hall. He was always by my side ever since that day.

 **I'm thinking about making a sequel, I don't know.**

 **See ya! ~Ava**


End file.
